To 'grow up' RE WRITE!
by Capilito
Summary: Naruto became Kyuubis apprentice to save his parents life he also became a demon, over 500 years later Naruto still looks like a Kid. He was afraid to grow up, he was like this with his parents was still alive. But when he and Kiba went to the Arcade and he sees The most beautiful person he had ever seen, will he be ready to grow up and let the past go? Narusasu has magic powers
1. Chapter 1

I really, really liked the story plot of this, but let's be honest it kind of sucked with all my spelling mistakes and bad other things xD I hope it will now be kind of better? I have changed a lot of things, I will change more things in the later chapters too. So forget all the other chapters please ; - ;

Thank you~

Ps: i used waaaay to many of these , , , , , , XD

AN/: Warning for bad spelling and grammar.

This is a Narusasu stories I like when the Uke is a little taller and don't look like a girl so yeah This will be a Yaoi in the future.

Genere: Fantasy, comedy, yaoi, a little, little angst not much, Hurt/comfort so please bear with my weird writing style c: Oh and don't speculate to much you can always

ask questions.

Oroshimaru PV

It was hot outside, the sun was shining down on him were he sat at the park bench. He knew he had chosen a good day to do this as he wiped some moister of his forehead with his tissue.

Laughing and loud voices of children could be heard nearby. He was placed a bit from it, he could hear and see everything but he was hidden by some big bushes, making himself hard to spot for the parents looking over their young. His heart beat faster as he saw them play. It had been some time now, since he had done it. But the need grew stronger once more. It wasn't the easiest to be a child molester and on top of that a murderer. His last victim had been a sweet young little girl at the age of 7, long raven dark hair, pale eyes. She begged him all the way through it. She was beautiful. He almost didn't kill her…almost. He kept scanning the playground with his half lidded eyes. None of them cached his attention. He was about to give it up and comeback another day when a mop of blond hair came into view. It was a young boy, around 11 or 12 years old. The hair was a golden blond and the eyes a brilliant sky blue, the child had a big smile on his face as he walked with a small bounce in his step pass the swing set and out of the park. He needed to follow. As he walked slowly not arouse suspicion her felt in his left pocket for the bottle of chloroform he knew laid there.

He didn't know when to strike, there was always some kind of distraction, or there was one to many witnesses. He was once again about to give up when the boy was walking in to the empty part of town, and he disappeared into the ground. 'what?' he walked a bit closer to see it was a steep stair down to a parking floor underground. carefully looking around before followed down with careful steps. He knew the boy w down here, he could hear the light footsteps walking behind one of the walls. He took up the small bottle from his pocket and the tissue he had use earlier, wetting it with the liquid. He heard the bottle clash with the floor when he had missed his pocket. Dam it! He hoped the boy hadn't heard him. He couldn't hear the footsteps anymore. It was a bad sign. He had to hurry now when he had the chance. The lams started to blink as he rounded the corner where he saw the cars parked in a line, in the end of it were the boy. He stood with his back to him, facing the wall with no other escape than past himself.

The boy already knew he was there, it was no reason delaying this! He just took hi first step towards catching the boy, he reacted. The boy turned around, facing him. His eyes closed, marks he hadn't seen before scarred the boys tan cheeks. He raised his arms, palms forward as he was about to push him. He took another step forward, big mistake. The blue eyes, a blood red, sharp teeth formed into a snarl, hands closing slowly into fists. 'what was going on?' he reacted to late. His breath was cut off, he couldn't breathe! His legs folding underneath him. He was raised from the floor by an invisible force. Scared wasn't a feeling he was used to, but he knew the feeling of it spreading through him like a wildfire when he was the boy being enveloped in red. He was banged into nearest wall, almost loosing conscious from the hard hit and no air, he was hanging by a thread as he clawed his throat. He was about to pass out when he was able to draw a breath, one breath before he screamed at the pain of having his inside ripped out. The red he had seen enveloping the boy was closing I on him, the boy was getting closer. His air was once again cut of, the pain of being ripped open was to unbearable. The sly smirk and the red eyes was the last thing he saw before the blackness took over.

The man was dead. He stood in front of the mangled body, it was unrecognizable. He looked down on himself, only his legs were splattered in the red substance, but the rest of him was clean, that's more of what he could say of the concrete floor that was drenched in the man's blood and guts. He didn't feel any remorse as he turned around and told himself over and over that the man was a bad man and deserved what he got. As he got up from the stairs it had gotten colder and the sun wasn't shining as bright anymore, he thought it was time to go home. He smiled to himself as he started to jog to the outskirt of the small town. He soon saw the dense forest, and the fence separated the forest and town from each other. He didn't need to stop for the fence, he just ran faster, it only took one leap and he was on the other side of the fence. He was now running on all fours, a orange and white fluffy tail swaying wildly behind him, paws pattering on the ground and ears twitching at every sound the forest made.

He wasn't afraid of anyone spotting him, they would just see a little fox. He loved running in this form. Everything was different from how close the ground he was and the wind in his fur felt amazing. It was a hard feeling to describe, but he would never stop loving it. He made a sharp turn and ran into the not too big opening in the stone wall, well inside the roof were high and the big space made the sound of his paws echo through the cave. He ran through the darkness. He had been running here so many times now he didn't need any light to see, well he still had the perfect night vision. But he knew this cave from roof to the top. HE saw the light, he halted just as the ground ended. He stood at the cliff edge the wind was ruffling his fur lightly. When he looked up the sky had turned darker by clouds, it looks like rain was heading this way. He looked down on the valley once more, he could see their house far down below. He jumped and landed with a soft 'thump' on the ground. He was running once more towards his home. He smiled, that jump was a piece of cake to him but that didn't mean he didn't love jumping from the high cliff. He always felt this incredible feeling when falling like that, almost like flying. He could smell the familiar smell of his home before he saw the house. It was a decent big white 3 story building with beautiful façade, a front porch and a balcony on the second floor which was were his room was. He jumped up the stairs on the porch and now walked towards the door, he slipped in in the little flap hanging in the middle of the door.

Once in he shifted back to his 7 year old self and shook of some lone leaves that had made their way into his blond strands. Naruto took of his muddy shoes and walked barefoot into the kitchen. ''Kyuubi, im home!'' ''in here Kit'' he could hear the older male call from the living room. He was met with a big smile as he spotted the red haired demon sitting on the black leather couch. But the smile was turned into a frown as Kyuubi noticed the dried up blood splattered on the boys pants and legs. ''Naruto, what did you do?'' Narutos own smile disappeared and turned into a neutral expression. ''he deserved it.'' Kyuubi rubbed his temples with a tired sigh. He knew Naruto wouldn't kill without a good reason, or without any orders from Kyuubi himself. Naruto didn't feel bad for what he had done, but he didn't like the disappointment showing in Kyuubis face, so that's why he stared down on his feet, not wanting to look at the expression anymore. He felt a warm hand touch his head, ruffling his hair. ''go wash of and take a nap, you look tired. Ill wake you up when dinner is done, all right?'' there were no disappointment in the voice and when he looked up at the redhead he had that silly understanding smile on his face, he gave a smile of his own and a curt nod.

He laid down on the soft pillow as he yawned with his still damp hair from the shower.

He hadn't slept that well the night before, well he never slept well. He always ended up having the same dream. It always started happy but it ended in horror. He lost his train of thought as he let slumber take over him.

/Dream, flashback/

''mommy'' a little blond boy, only seven years old was running to his mother with a big smile on his face. The women that was currently feeding the chickens turned around at her sons voice, she quickly put the bucket down and watched the boy as he ran into to her welcoming arms. She swung him around before hugging him close to her chest. ''how is my little ray of sunshine today? And where is your father?'' a pair of storm arms wrapped around the small woman's waist. ''im here Kushina'' her boys was hugging her hard before she put Naruto down and turned around to give her husband a kiss on his cheek. ''what have you been up to? I haven't seen you two for all afternoon'' Naruto went over to pull at his dad's pants leg. ''dad, show mom what we got.'' The boy had a excited smile. The older man reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver chain necklace with a beautiful blue stone hanging form it. Kushina reached up to touch the necklace. ''Minato, Naruto, it's beautiful.'' She had the silliest smile as Naruto hug her waist and her husband putting the on the necklace as she lifted her long red hair. Naruto stood in between his parents as they exchanged a loving kiss. He admired his parents love, they were like best friends, they were always there for each other and his mom always got a special smile when dad was around, and dad always got this look in his eyes.

He wondered what love felt like. He hope that when he got older, he himself would find out what love felt like. His parents separated and looked down on him with happy eyes. His mother bent down to his level. ''Naruto, why don't you go and get some water from the river and we can make ramen together?'' He loved ramen, he gave a curt nod accepting the mission. He ran into the house to get the empty water bucket before waving to his mom and dad as he went down the path towards the river, away from the house. The path led into the forest, it was a narrow dirt road, constantly leaning down as it just got steeper and steeper. It wasn't hard going down the road with an empty bucket but he did not look forward to go up the hill with a full one. But he loved ramen! He was soon by the river bank filling up the bucket. He turned around carrying the heavy bucket with his small arms. ''croak'' his head swung around. ''ah!'' it was a toad. He carefully put the bucket down, not to scare it away. ''croak'' it didn't move. ''that's right, don't move, I won't hurt you~'' he leapt towards the toad.

He huffed stubbornly. He was wet. He had fell into the river with his stupid move to hunt the toad town, it had taken some struggle but he held it in his hand for about 3 seconds before it leapt up and swam away from him. He groaned of the weight of the bucket as he dragged it up the hill. 'soon home' his belly rumbled at the thought of his moms homemade ramen.

He could almost smell it, he took a deep breath, exaction to smell the fresh forest air. Instead he cringed his nose at the smell..of fire? He turned his eyes up to look for the source of the afoul smell. A pillar of black smoke was rising up not far from where he was. A feeling of dread went through him. ''mom, dad'' he whispered the words as he dropped the bucket, it went rolling down the hill. His small legs carried him as fast as they could he tripped several times, but always got up even though the bleeding on his knees and palms. He halted in horror as soon as he was out of the forest path, their home..it was in flames. He franticly looked around to spot his mom or dad. His body went cold as he saw his mother's limp form lying on the ground near the burning house, a trail of blood coming from her body. He made his shaky legs move, he was scared as he was trying to run on unsteady legs towards his mother with tears already streaming down his cheeks. He fell down beside his mother shaking her, she was cold when he touched her arms. There was a gaping hole in her chest ''mom, MOM! No Please mom'' he was sobbing uncontrollably he couldn't breathe.

''mom'' He couldn't hold his eyes open tears flowing down his face, snot coming out of his nose, he was hyper venting. It all stopped when he felt a cold but soft hand on his wet cheek. ''N-Naruto….my precious boy'' the tears started again when his mother's half lidded grey eyes were looking at him as she spoke and coughed up blood in the end of the breathless sentence. She reached up and with her last strength pulling of the new necklace that he hand his dad had given her only a few moments ago. She gave it to him. He kept held her hand that held the necklace as it went limp.

''n-no, mom –hick- wake uh-up, mommy. Ph-please, dot leave me'' he was shaking uncontrollably as he touched her face with the hand that didn't hold her cold one.

He knew she wouldn't wake up. ''mommy'' he felt like he was going to throw up.

''dad!'' were was dad? He could help her, he could save her, there was still time!

He laid her hand down covering the hole in her chest with it. ''I'll be back'' he sniffed as he stood up on shaky legs, they barley carried him as he moved forward. Where was he going to look? He was ready to cry out for his father when he heard loud voices coming from behind the shed's corner, the shed was the only thing not burning. He staggered forward to the corner, he didn't recognize the voices. He looked around the corner. His dad was kneeling on both knees on the ground hands bound behind his back two men holding him still in that position by his shoulders. ''well, well…Minato'' it was then he noticed the man standing a bit further away from his dad admiring a sword. He saw his dad kneeling with bound hands behind his back and two men holding him in that position. "Well, well Minato" A man in front of him said in a dark voice and a smirk on his lips. "Trying to hide are we?" He said in the same voice holding his sword under his dads throat. Naruto was paralyzed, he couldn't move, he wanted to rush and rescue his

father..but he couldn't he was paralyzed with fear. The voice spoke once more ''Minato. It's impossible to hide from me, I admit you were successful for these past eleven years, no one ever lasted this long'' he pushed the flat side of the sword so that his father had to direct his face upwards. ''but I found you, and time is up'' He said this as he raised the sword and took the killing strike. Naruto looked on in horror at the sword came swinging down.

The last thing Minato saw was his son, the boy trembling, a horrified face expression. He clutching the necklace they had bought for Kushina, blood on his hands. Narutos found the strength in his legs as he heard what his dad had said before the sword went though.

''Run'' and that's what he did. He could hear the man telling them to go after him, he ran faster to the shadows of the forest. He could hear footsteps behind him over his pounding heart and hard breathing. He tried to move his legs faster, he couldn't run for much longer. His head hurt he had no idea of what just had happen. But he knew these men were going to get him if he didn't hide. He saw his escape, he rounded the hill flattening his back against it. The footstep were getting closer, he could hear them thumping on the forest floor, he needed a better hiding place. He saw the hole in the hill he was pressing up against. He quickly scrambled in into the dark dirty hole, he got dirt in his hair and he scraped his knees on the sharp rocks. But he kept crawling until his whole body was inside, it was a little wider in the end of it so he could turn himself around so he could face the opening if the hole. The footsteps were right outside. ''were did the brat go!'' he saw the shoes from one of the men that had been chasing him. He held his hand in front of his mouth so they wouldn't hear him breath. ''I don't know idiot! But we need to fin hem or he will have our heads!'' he could hear someone get slapped and feet shuffling right outside as they moved around. ''you're an idiot! Let's just go this way, he can't have gotten far'' as soon as the footsteps were completely done he broke down in hysterical sobs. His mom would never wake up and his dad wouldn't be there anymore, he was all alone. He kept crying until his eyelids got heavy, he curled up into a ball and fell into a worried dreamless sleep as tears continued streaming down his face.

He didn't hear anyone approach, but someone wrapped a warm hand around his wrist and he woke up abruptly as he was pulled out of the safety of the hole. The sun was gone but the moonlight helped him see the man holding him above the ground on his wrist. His body was tired as he tried to break free from the grasp on his wrist. "Don't worry kit, i won't hurt you"

HE stilled at the calm and warm voice spoke in front of him, he took a closer look at the man who was now putting him down on the ground but still holding his wrist. The man had long red hair, just like his mother and golden eyes. The man had something that looked like fox ears on his head and a tail swishing behind him, he was wearing a traditional kimono with beautiful patterns. ''My name is Kyuubi'' he said as he let go of Naruto, his hand falling limp to his side.

His thoughts were lost he rubbed his dried eyes, he didn't feel threatened by this man, intact he felt safe. ''are you a demon?'' his dad had told him about the demon that lived in the big forest, and that he had the powers you could only imagine, he believed this was the one. Kyuubi frowned. ''yes, in fact I am kit'' He started to sob as he said this next meaning.

''pl-please save them, save –hick- my parents I'll do anything, please!''

The moon was shaded by clouds and when they passed the eyes were shining a bright red.

''I will do as you ask, but they won't remember you, you would never have exited. But they will feel that something is missing. And that something is you. And you will never get to see them again'' Naruto understood what the demon was telling him. His parent would live, they would be happy…he would never see them again. But he wanted them to live! With no further hesitation he asked. ''if you do this, what would you want as payment?'' Kyuubis smile disappeared. ''I will make you my apprentice and take your heart.''

His eyes widened, his heart? He directed his eyes towards the ground. He nodded.

It didn't hurt at first. It looked like blue fire lightening up the forest floor where he was standing. It crawled up on him covering his entire body. Kyuubi reached forward and touch his franticly beating heart. Then he screamed, It hurt, it hurt so bad as he felt like he was burned alive and at the feeling of his ribcage being ripped open. ''AAAAHHHGHH!'' He clutched the wrist of the hand digging into his chest, he couldn't stop screaming. It was the worst pain imaginable. He couldn't take it any longer and collapsed one the ground the hand leaving him as he fell down. The last thing he saw was a blue swirling orb shining up the dark night and the red eyes glowing brightly looking down at him, the pain was gone and his body couldn't handle the strain of it all. He fell asleep.

-end of dream/flashback -

He woke up from himself screaming, he abruptly sat up and clutched his heart. If he still had his heart he knew it would pound hard in his chest, but he felt nothing and heard nothing except from his heavy breathing. He raised the hand that wasn't clutching his shirt he felt the wetness of his cheek, he was crying. He used to have these dreams from time to time and it would always end up with him screaming and crying. He laid down as he thought of the stuff that happened after he had woken up that day so long ago.

As soon as he had woken up Kyuubi had turned him into a fox form. He had asked Naruto to follow him and as soon as they neared the lining of the forest Kyuubi turned him into a smaller fox so that they could go near the house. It wasn't on fire, and it looked like it had done before. And he almost cried out as he saw his mother walk hand in hand with his father holding her other hand on the very visible bump on her stomach. This was how it was going to be now. They would be happy and alive…but without him. He watched as his little sister was born, he watched her through her life and guarded over his family. But he wasn't allowed to be seen.

He never changed while his loved ones grew older and older. As soon as his family had passed away Kyuubi took him to start a new life and learn him the ways of a demon.

A knock were heard on his door. Kyuubi poked his head in, ''I heard a scream, are you all right'' Naruto sat up as he nodded. ''I just had that dream again'' The red had male sighted and came fully into the room and sat down beside the boy on the big orange bed. The boy really had a thing for orange. He looked Naruto over. A skinny twelve year-old boy, blond ruffled hair, blue eyes and the whisker marks he himself had given him. He hadn't changed a bit during these hundreds of years. He patted the boy's golden hair as Naruto was rubbing his red eyes. He saw that he had been crying. ''Naruto'' the boy turned his attention to him. ''isn't it time you grew up?'' he didn't mean it in a bad way, but wasn't Naruto tired of always being in this child form?

Said boy was now glaring at the floor. He knew what Kyuubi meant, he had mentioned this several times before. Naruto knew he could change and that he could choose the age of his appearance. But he didn't want to grow up, and Kyuubi knew that. So he said nothing.

The weight beside him disappeared and the hand on his head ruffled once more before moving away '' and food is ready soon, so go wash your face and then comedown''

He missed his parents, but he was glad Kyuubi had found him and took him in, he don't know what his life would have looked like if Kyuubi never would have find him.

He yawned as he walked into the kitchen smelling the wonderful sent of bacon and pancakes.

''morning Kyuubi'' he sat down with a happy smile as a plate was put in front of him. ''morning kit, why the happy face?'' he got a pat on his head, he liked the head patting for some reason, it felt safe. Naruto muffled out of a full mouth ''me and Kiba are going to the arcade today, and play loads of games'' The food was quickly gone from the boys plate as he stood up and thanked for the food. Kyuubi chuckled lightly. "Well i hope you have fun tome then, just don't do anything stupid" Naruto gave a 'pft' as he put on his shoes. ''I'll see you later'' and he was out the door.

timeskipp

"Ahg! Naruto stop freaking winning all the time" Kiba said pouting and crossed arms over his chest. Naruto raised his arms over his head doing a small weird looking victory dance. As he chanted ''im so awesome'' it got some weird stares but they boys didn't care. Kiba just pressed the Tickets in his stupid smiling face. Naruto laughed as he took the tickets they both had been winning all day. ''do you think we could get something good for all these tickets?'' he said to Kiba as they walked towards the price booth. ''Corse we can, ahg is this the line!? It will take forever!'' It was the line to the price booth. Naruto pushed Kiba in the side lightly, he didn't have any patience with anything. ''I bet it will go fast, then we can finally eat pizza.'' That was the main thing they had gotten here for, the pizza was amazing! He could hear the rumble of his belly. He really hoped the line would move faster. They were both really hungry by now and the line hadn't moved one bit! It was a little girl standing in the front of the line, she had trouble choosing what to get. This would go on forever! ''Ahh man in starving'' Kiba was complaining beside him, and he didn't want to wait longer either. He knew he wasn't supposed to use magic in public but he was also starving! HE fixed his stare on the back of the head of the girl in the front. He blinked and when he opened his eyes he was shorter and had long brown hair going down his shoulders, and a dress on top of it all. The first thing he saw was a pair of cat ears on a diadem, those would do. He was about to tell the person behind the desk when he understood why the girl had taken so long. He was beautiful. He looked up at a pale face framed with raven black hair and dark eyes, perfect cheek bones, almost elfin looking. He was tall but lanky looking and wearing the staff uniform, he even pulled of looking hot in something like that. His thoughts had turned to mush with just one look of him, he almost fainted when he heard the deep voice. ''Have you decided yet?'' he sounded bored out of his mind, but Naruto didn't notice he was to busy to focus to form words. His face heated up as he couldn't get out the words he just decided to point on the diadem. The boy behind the desk looked at what he pointed at then at the tickets on the counter. ''im sorry, you need 10 more tickets'' Naruto continued to stare. The raven hared sighted, then gave a gentle smile. He watched as the ears was given to him. ''it will be our little secret'' The man said before putting the tickets away. He was back in his own body and almost threw up by the frantic shaking.

''Naruto, wake up!'' ''Stop it, im going to Puke!'' the shaking stopped and he braced himself with his hands on his knees. ''Not my fault you stood there drooling looking like a complete idiot'' Naruto rolled his eyes at the words. ''look the line is moving quicker now''

Naruto stood straight up, he was going to be face to face with that guy again. Naruto felt his face heat up. They were there now, looking at the man again, but now as himself.

"And what do you like?" he heard that angelic voice ask him. He felt his face take all of the blood in his body as their eyes met, he was closer now when he was in his own body, he was way taller than the girl.

"I iii a aa" Kiba saw his friends face heat up and saw him stuttering.

"Scuse me but what could u get for all these tickets?" He held up Narutos hand showing all the tickets. The man reached for the tickets touching Narutos hand while taking them "Well you could ge " THUMP he looked back to the boys and saw one of them lying on the floor with a really red face.

AN/:

I tried :'D I will post one chapter once every each week /hopefully if someone would like/ and im also halfway through Vampire rewad, if someone would like to read that QwQ 3

Rate and rewiews get me going~

.


	2. Chapter 2

AN/: well im glad s people sill feel interested in this ; v ; thank you so very much~

I decided to post a chapter a week earlier since I got positive feedback so I couldn't hold my self XD

It may be wired, it may be boring it may be a sandwich, but here is the chapter QwQ

-.-.-.-

He woke up by something wet and cold touching his forehead. He slowly opened his eyes, what happened? ''ah. Your awake. How are you feeling?'' it was that voice. He looked up at the blurry form, he rubbed his eyes to it rid the drowsiness. He sat up as the wet cold rag was removed. He seemed to be seated on a red couch, right beside him was the dark haired boy. ''should I call your parents?'' he heard the dark voice speak but didn't register the question as he stared at him. ''What is your name?'' his voice sounded weird, even to him, he slapped himself mentally as it was not what he meant to say! They made eye contact. He got a small smile in return. ''it's Sasuke, and yours?'' his face heated up as he broke the eye contact looking down on his hands that was in his lap. His name was Sasuke. He felt warm inside as he thought it over, and over again inside his head. ''Ah! Your awake. Come on then let's go! Im so hungry.'' Kiba stood just inside the door, and behind him was a girl looking around Sasukes age, which if he would guess would be 17-18. She had pink hair and green eyes. She smiled as she saw Sasuke, he didn't like that. ''Sasuke didn't you have an, 'oh so important biology paper to do?'' Naruto perked up at the word 'biology' Kyuubi was teaching biology at the local high school. Sasuke arose from the coach beside him, he gave a shrug of shoulders as an answer. He looked at the dark haired male from behind. The spiky duck butt hair. The lean form and that plush butt. He was staring at it, he quickly got an hold of himself and directed his eyes back to his lap blushing. He was thinking of unamenable things he could do to Sasuke, such inappropriate things. He saw the pink haired girl touch Sasukes shoulder from his side view.

He needed to leave. He abruptly stood up from the couch standing in front of both the pink haired girl and Sasuke, bowing. ''thank you for letting me rest here'' He looked Sasuke in the eye as he straightened up after he spoke, then turned his eyes to the pink blob, glaring at her. He walked towards the door grabbing Kiba's wrist as they walked outside through the arcade and out the doors into the chilling afternoon. ''so, did you know that dude?'' Naruto halted letting go of Kiba's wrist. ''no, why?'' Kiba shrugged. ''you were staring at him all the time dude'' he noticed?

He shook his head ''im going home, I don't feel all too well, sorry Kiba, let's take this next Sunday instead'' he put his hands in his pants pockets turning around walking away. He could hear Kiba shout in behind him to drag his ass back here and give him that pizza. Naruto raised a hand waving, which meant he heard him, but choosing to walk on.

-time skip-

Naruto shook the leafs of his red fur before shifting to his human form and walking into the house. ''im home!''

He stretched his limbs, a little stiff from running on all fours. Kyuubi poked his head out of the kitchen opening. ''already home? Did you and Kiba have a go-'' he stopped midsentence, staring at Naruto, coming closer to him. ''Naruto?'' he was now right beside him. Naruto gave him a weird stare when the demon sniffed the air around him. ''what were you up to? You smell like an animal in the mating season'' Naruto turned red as he glared at the smirking redhead towering above him. ''did you meet someone….special?'' Kyuubi wiggled his eyebrows as he said ''special'' Naruto walked passed him into the living room when Kyuubis started to laugh at him. Kyuubi followed and saw e troubled face expression of the small boy and immediately stopped laughing. He sat down on the black couch beside Naruto.

"Naruto?, is there something you would like to tell me?" Naruto looked down at his clenched fists in his knees. "Well…at the arcade i saw this guy…" Naruto spoke quietly. Kyuubi raised an eyebrow. "And well, he made me feel strange and made my body all warm and mushy, he even made me fain with a touch of his hand for gods sake! " he finished saying it all with slumping backwards in the soft couch, arms now crossed over his chest. Kyuubi knew what it was, Naruto didn't because he had never experienced it before.

'love at first sight huh?' he didn't say this out loud he just patted the boys back.

Naruto suddenly sprinted up from the couch standing in front of Kyuubi facing him.

''I want to start school!'' He said this with a determinated face expression. Kyuubi blinked in surprise. Under all these years Naruto had never shown an interest for the 'real' school. Kyuubi has reached him everything in their home. Naruto was well over collage level. But he didn't say any of this, there must be a good reason for him to wanting to start school all of a sudden.

He shook his head. ''I don't know why, but all right. I'll go the local Elementary tomorrow after work and write you in for fourth year.'' He began to rise up but was stopped by Narutos loud voice. ''No! i-I mean I want to go in high school…the last year.'' Kyuubi now had a hunch about why Naruto wanted to start school, it was the boy. Kyuubi smiled and patted the blond hair. ''all right then, you can come with me tomorrow and we will write you in. But you can't go like that'' Naruto knew what he meant. He had to shift. He could do this, if it meant to get near Sasuke, getting to know him. He would do it! Kyuubi chuckled at Narutos dazed look.

-time skip-

It was late when he got up to his room. He and Kyuubi had eaten before they had gotten into town shopping some new clothes for him for tomorrow. Kyuubi also bought a cellphone for himself and Naruto. Naruto had seen people use them, but he had never used one or owned one, he never needed to. But as Kyuubi drove the car home he learned it all quickly(1).

He closed the door the bathroom behind him. He took of all of his clothes except his underwear throwing everything at the floor. He turned around to look in the full body mirror behind the closed door. A reflection stared back at him. Tanned skin, blue eyes, golden wild hair, 3 marks on each sides on his cheeks. He was skinny, no developed muscles. He met his own eyes in the mirror. A childish looking face stared back at him. He breathed out heavily as he dragged his hands through his hair. He had looked like this for the past hundreds of years.

He guess it was time for a change. He clasped his hands together before he changed his mind. He could feel his arms and legs growing, it was a really uncomfortable feeling. The smoke that had appeared when he clasped his hands together cleared around him. His eyes were closed, he was afraid of what he would see. His blue eyes and now more masculine face looked back at him.

His blond hair now longer and he didn't even know how it got even wilder. He got some of it in his eyes. His arms now held visible muscles, so did his stomach. He didn't even need to work for them, hah!, even though he looked wider and had a little more meat at his bones he was still skinny looking. He looked down, his boxers had ripped open on some places. Yeah, he was a bigger all right. He met his own eyes once again, smirking. He was going to sweep Sasuke of his feat.

-Time skip-

Naruto walked down the stairs, still in his pj's into the kitchen rubbing his eyes. He wasn't used to wake up this early, the sun was barley up! He yawned as he pulled out a chair sitting on it as Kyuubi gave him a plate of pancakes. ''eat it all up, the go get dressed, we have to be there early if we want to enroll you in the school.'' Naruto nodded lazily.

He closed his door before digging through the bags with clothes they had bought yesterday for him. He wanted to look as good as possible! He was in the last bag now, had only found a pair of black skinny pants and a pair of orange converse (his favorite color). He was about to give up and just walk in a plain Tee when he found a loose long armed grey and black sweatshirt with a hood on, he clasped his hands together, shifting to his older self. He put on a pair of boxers, the pants fit perfectly and so did the shoes the sweatshirt was a bit loose but it fitted quite good, the black part going from his hands to his elbows, the rest of the shirt was a dark grey. He looked himself over in the bathroom mirror, 'yes this looks good but something is missing' he pulled out his necklace from his silver box by the mirror, he never been wearing this, it was to precious to him. The blue stone dangled from the silver chain, the stone glittering in the harsh light from the bathroom lamp. He pulled it over his head, he needed it today. Is mothers necklace gave him a sort of comfort, event thought what had happened that day. He looked back up in mirror, better. He huffed as he blew some of his messy hair out of his face.

''Kit, hurry up!'' he could hear Kyuubi sour up the stairs. His stomach felt unease as he walked down the stairs. Kyuubi hadn't seen him in this form yet. The red heads face expression was priceless! Hi mouth was laying at the floor from seeing Naruto like this. He quickly collected himself and smirked. ''I don't think you will have any problems to make him fall for you'' This time it was Naruto who had the shocked expression, He mumbled nonsense as he pushed pass Kyuubi towards the door. ''Race you old man'' He swung the door open shifting in mid jump as he ran of the porch. ''Hey! That's cheating you Brat!'' he closed the door behind him as he shifted to his fox form.

AN/: if you have read the original fix u can see I changed somethings QwQ for the better I hope!

Yes they do have a car, but it's rarely used, only for shopping or bigger things. Both Kyuubi and Naruto usually run if they need to go some were.

And I am soo bad at describing clothes, but he looks awesome :'3

Rate and review's keeps me going, thank you 3


End file.
